Uncured rubber is inherently tacky. As uncured rubber physically interacts with other uncured rubber elements, such as pellets, the individual uncured rubber elements may stick to each other. As the individual pellets stick to each other, they may clump and be difficult for future processing. As such, uncured rubber may be treated with an anti-tack material to reduce the tackiness of the uncured rubber elements. However, if anti-tack material is not applied appropriately, it can have adverse impact to the uncured rubber when later formed into an intended article.